SCP Incident Report
by Wally264
Summary: Another break in at the facility, the MTF might not be enough to protect us.


April 27 20XX Date of written report

Incident Report #298

Audio Recording #1-7

Description: Class D Personal #7823 was sent to Dr. Alistair for experimentation with SCP 173. Dr. Alistair filed for personal documentation on Class D and sent a request for him. Class D Personal was not cooperative and disarmed one of the guards watching over his transfer. Due to regulation, all personal dealing with the situation were to be considered terminated if situation was not controlled within 3 minutes of the initial disobedience. Class D personal #7823 shot and killed 3 other Class D personal and 2 other **[Data Expunged]**. End of Audio Recording 1. Video recording ended 2 minutes ahead of the audio. Audio and Video manipulation was not considered until Class D personal #7823 was found walking with SCP 054 in a container. Somewhere between the time of initial disobedience and SCP 054 retrieval, Class D personal hacked the facilities security system. April 27 20XX – 11:38 is the official containment breach time frame.

Audio recording of MTF units sent to contain all escaped SCPs – listening from Captain Henry Jones

Captain Henry Jones: Awaiting orders sir.

PO1: Doors open captain.

**[Data Expunged]**: You may proceed, be aware… SCP 173 and 131 are reported to be roaming freely in the facility. SCP 054 is reported to be in the hands of the Class D.

PO2: SCP 131 is the little eye drop creature sir, the one that could stare at 173 for hours. SCP 054 is the "Water Nymph", wonder why he has her.

Captain Henry Jones: Permission to used SCP 131 if we come across one.

**[Data Expunged]**: Permission granted, radio silence until task is complete or any anomalous activity to report.

PO1: Anomalous? Isn't that what everything in there?

Captain Henry Jones: You heard him, shut the fuck and back me up until Lieutenant Diana shows up to take control.

Video Recording #4 shows the MTF unit entering the facility at 12:10. All video recordings and audio recordings throughout the entire facility went dark until 12:40. Video Recording #3 shows the Class D Personal's clothing on the ground next to SCP 457's containment chamber. There were no signs of scorch marks on the recovered clothing, nor was there any sign of the Class D Personal of interest.

Video Recording #2 showed the Class D Personal traveling down the hallway which held SCP 457's containment chamber but the video and audio is cut at 12:13. Audio with Captain Henry Jones continued the MTF unit discovered the clothing and the missing SCP.

Captain Henry Jones: **[Data Expunged]** SCP 457 is missing and we found the clothing to the Class D Personal.

**[Data Expunged]**: Something bigger must be going on, were getting alerts of several SCP containment breaches all over the facility. You and your men must find the Class D and eliminate him, we need you to get to the sub-levels as soon as possible.

PO1: Oh God… the list of SCPs in this facility are mainly Keter.

PO2: We won't survive with just the three of us, we have to pull back.

Captain Henry Jones: We continue because we'll end up dead either way, I just rather die fighting then being labeled a Class D for being a traitor.

PO1: Y… yes sir.

PO2: Do we save anyone?

**[Data Expunged]**: No witnesses.

Video Recording#6 shows what looks to be a military unit traveling inside the facility. After carefully looking over the footage, a conclusion was made. The Chaos Insurgency has infiltrated The Foundation **[Data Expunged]**. The leader of the unit was holding two containers, the container in his right hand held SCP 457 and the one on the right was holding SCP 054. One of the containers is now being researched by Dr. [Data Expunged]. The containers are small but SCP 457s container was smaller. SCP 457s container was (8 X 4). SCP 054 container was (10 X 5). The MTF unit confronted the intruders in a fire fight three floors below the main level.

PO1: Where the fuck did they come from!

PO2: The Class D must have let them in somehow!

**[Data Expunged]**: The Class D seems to have contained SCP 457 and 054. He also has some kind of cannon.

Captain Henry Jones: The Insurgency is inside men, we need to take them down. Class D is now labeled The Rouge.

PO2: He's got the Burning man and Water Nymph in his possession. What the fuck is he gonna do with them.

PO1: When did he change is clothes, he's wearing trench coat and hoody.

One of the Insurgents had a video recording device connected to his weapon. Labeled Video Recording#7 shows The Rouge opening a door near the back entrance of the facility. We now know that this was a planned invasion. One of the Insurgents hands The Rouge a weapon bigger than the standard Rocket Propelled Gun. The video was paused and an image of the weapon was taken to examine its capabilities.

The Rouge: My name is [Data Expunged], and I'm here to take a couple of my toys back.

Captain Henry Jones: Why don't you come on out so we could negotiate.

The Rouge: You take me for a foul, regulations won't allow a "negotiation."

PO2: Sir, that cannon is connected to his chest. There's a large tube coming out his chest!

**[Data Expunged]**: You men need to get this situation under control, that cannon is capable of destroying the walls around you, we don't need more SCP's roaming free.

Captain Henry Jones: To late sir.

SCP 106 appears to form from the wall behind the Insurgents. SCP 106 is seen taking three Insurgents before disappearing. The Rouge begins to fire large explosive rounds three seconds apart from each other. The Rouge begins to run off, dropping SCP 054. The walls around become compromised revealing multiple SCPs, including 096. SCP 054 escapes the container and disappears into a vent above.

PO1: Fuck, SCP 096 is sitting right there, we need to cover his face before he losses it.

Captain Henry Jones: We need orders, too many variables are occurring at once.

**[Data Expunged]**: Contain the SCPs, The Rouge will be dealt with later.

All MTF contain the free SCPs and stabilized the facility from the Chaos Insurgency. The Rouge had left the facility without anyone knowing. The body parts of Dr. Alistair was found outside the facility, 9mm in his right hand could be found 12 feet from his chest. His head was found underneath the chest and the rest of him was too destroyed by a large explosion. Tire tracks were found 20 feet away from the facility. We believe that Dr. Alistair had allowed The Rouge entrance into the facility. Motives are still unclear.

Incident Report #298


End file.
